My Dearest Decendent
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: This will be the weirdest fanfic you will ever read. Guaranteed: Karkat is taken back in time to be a prisoner of the Grand Highblood. He meets the Signless and the rebellion along the way as he struggles with a deadly poison in his think pan. WARNING RATED T BUT MAY CONTAIN DISTURBING SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have litterally NO idea what inspired me to write this so just go with it please. I dont own anything except the plot. I AM HERE BECAUSE ONE OF MY FRIENDS WHO I WAS IN THE LIBRARY WITH ASKED ME TO... you know who you are... Erisol shipper #1**

**EXTREMMELY IMPORTANT: - SO READ IT!**

**The grand Highblood in this story is litterally big enough to hold Karkat in his hand comfortably. - so, yeah. There is no... messy stuff... except with the Signless because I am pretending that the Signless is big as well . Just not as big as the GHB - about half. The GHB and Signless are not in any quadrants, they are just enemies And this is a Solkat fic. Dont like? Dont read. There may be OOCness.**

**THIS IS SET AFTER SBURB SHENANIGNS. ALTERNIA IS BACK AND TROLLS LIVE THERE, NO HUMANS. They are all back on earth :o)**

**ALL MAIN TROLLS ARE 6 SWEEPS! **

The Grand Highblood stared at his prize. The Grand Highblood had captured the Signless so he could torture him. And not exactly in the nicest ways most of the time. The signless was peaceful and never lost his temper over anything, something the Highblood hated about him. He wanted to feel all those dark, hateful feelings seeping from his body, but the stubborn muntant troll wouldn't even glare at him.

He cast his indigo eyes to the Signless, who was lying topless with torn trousers shackeld to the red and indigo stained bed. He was observing him with calm yet guarded red eyes, The Grand Highblood gave him a manical grin and ran his hand and claws over the Signless's chest drawing spots of his bright red blood in some places before licking them. The Signless gritted his teeth but didnt say anything.

Eventually The Highblood knew he had to get back to 'work'. If he didnt go back soon; trolls would come looking for him, and discover the Signless. And that would not end well at all. The Grand Highblood walked from the room and locked the door. And only then did the Signless allow himself to silently cry.

The Grand Highblood returned to the 'throne room' it was basicully a huge room with a massive throne in the middle. The walls, floor and even the ceiling was covered in all the different bloods of the hemospectrum, some fresh, some had been there for a while.

A blueblood walked in dragging a screaming brown blood. The Grand highblood took out his clubs and killed it before painting the walls with its blood. This carried on for a while, when he had mercilessly killed seven lowbloods he was feeling pretty good. The doors swung open and a cerulean blood entered the room, but without any lowblood, or a troll for that matter.

"Please explain why you did not bring me A MOTHERFUCKING LOWBLOOD before I paint the walls WITH THE MIRALCES STRAIGHT FROM YOUR VEINS!" boomed the Highblood. The cerulean blood shook in fear before clasping his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Your honour, I have found an escapee from the game." he said with chattering teeth.

"WHICH MOTHERFUCKING TIER!" came the Highblood's voice.

The blue blood almost fell over before choking out an answer.

"a...a muse of t...time your grace"

The Highblood's expression went what could almost be described as gleeful... except more sinister.

"BRING THEM, the motherfuck INSIDE THEN!"

The blueblood gave a bow before sprinting out the room.

He returned a little later with a female olive blood with small bull horns in the Muse of Time outfit. The blueblood bowed again and left. And the olive blooded adult stared at the terrorfying figure of the giant indigo blood.

"You travel through MOTHERFUCKING TIME correct?!" yelled the Grand Highblood. The olive blood nodded and The Highblood asked another question.

"could you motherfucking TAKE MY SOLDIERS WITH YOU!?"

Another nod.

"Good. now take me to the time in the future of THE SUFFERER'S MOTHERFUCKING DECENDANT!"

The olive blood looked surprised before she gave a scared nod and prepared to take three blue bloods and one indigo blood forward in time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Karkat Vantas was in his respiteblock with Sollux. There were matesprits, but unless it was called for, that's not what they called themselves in public. Sollux was currently teasing (and annoying) Karkat by using his psionics to suspend him in the air.

"SOLLUX IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN I WILL FUCKING CULL YOU! MATESPRIT OR NOT!" yelled Karkat in his typical fashion of yelling and cursing.

Sollux just laughed and teased him.

"Aww, come on KK, you know deep down you are enjoying thith." Sollux said with a cocky smirk.

Karkat just wriggled, but it did no good against the psionics that held him in place.

"SOLLUX YOU ASS LICKER, PUT ME FUCKING DOWN OR -"

Karkat was cut off by a red blush as Sollux slowly used his psionics to gently tug Karkat's black turtle-neck upwards exposing his grey stomach and chest. Sollux was just looking at him with an amused look in his mismatched pupiless eyes.

Sollux got off the sofa and walked over to him roaming his eyes over his matesprits body before pulling him in for a kiss. Karkat had to be kept up by the psionics about a foot off the floor to be eye level with Sollux. They exchanged sloppy makeouts for a few seconds before Sollux smiled at Karkat and walked out of Karkat's hive. And only when he had shut the front door did the psionics finally release Karkat.

Karkat stood in the middle of his respite block with a small red blush and an even smaller smile. He promised himself that he would get him back, before lying on the sofa and accidently falling asleep.

Karkat was awoken by a loud thump outside his respiteblock. He opened his yellow and grey eyes and slowly got up before moving to the window, the moon was still in the sky, illuminating some figures that were entering his hive. He immidiately sensed something was wrong and pulled out his sickles and making is way slowly down the stairs.

He crept round the corner but quickly retreated into the darkness when he saw them in the living room. He took a deep breath and ran into the room with his sickles in his hands, they all turned to face him, and Karkat actually got a look at them.

There were, as he had counted before, five of them, all adults. Three were muscular blue bloods, they looked menacing and were at least two feet taller than Karkat. There was also an indigo blood, and he was about four feet taller than Karkat. The last was an olive blood, but she looked nervous and confused. She was also wearing the muse of time outfit and was just staring at him with a face full of pity.

Karkat then knew he had made a grave mistake leaping into the room like that but held his small body up proudly and raised his sickles. The blue bloods were the first to react, they ran up and knocked the sickles from his hands before each took hold of an arm or leg of the 6 sweep old mutant and rendering him useless. The indigo blood then took out a small knife and ran it across Karkat's arm. Karkat watched in horror as a stream of candy red blood was release from the cut. The indigoblood smirked and looked at the others

"This is the one, bring him" he growled before staring at Karkat, his face covered in white face paint as his manical grin widened. Karkat fought against his captors but it was pointless, they were all far too large and muscular for him to do anything. Plus, he didnt have his sickles, which wouldn't have really helped anyway. However he kicked and bucked and screamed hoping someone would hear him and come to help. However Karkat's hive was isolated far outside the city due to his blood colour, which only his other eleven friends knew about.

They brought him over to the olive blood and she nodded to them. She began to glow and Karkat realised they were about to travel through time and screamed till his throat began to hurt. But it was too late, they had already gone through the portal.

**There we are. Your welcome Eridan... #you still know who you are ;) Next chap will be up soon. Please review. I will NOT post the next chap till i have at least 3 reviews! Bye all 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I have nothing to say... other than: **_**WHY are you still reading this!?**_

**I dont own anything**

Sollux almost shot out of his recooperoon. He could still hear the screaming in his ears, but it wasnt his... it was his matesprits. They shared a deep bond and could feel eachother in heightend states of emotion, this, was one of those times.

Sollux almost fell out of the recooperoon in his haste to get out, he crawled towards the husktop, not bothering to pick the dried sopor off his clothes as he pulled himself into the chair. He sent a quick message.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGenecist [CG] at 01:26am

TA: kk?

TA: kk, are you ok? I felt you.

TA: plea2e an2wer me.

TA: KK! PLEA2E!

Sollux got more frantic as he typed. When there was still no answer his worry grew, he eventually made his way to Karkat's hive, he needed to see if his matesprit was alright.

When he reached Karkat's hive, he saw the door was kicked in, he gulped and made his way in. There was nothing really out of the ordinary, except the furniture, some were flipped over. But what caught Sollux's eyes ws the red blood on the carpet, and being the Mage of Doom, immidiatly knew what had happened. He took out his mobile device

twinArmageddons [TA] started a memo at 2:12am

TA: guy2. It2 Karkat, he2 been kiddnapped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Grand highblood was once again in the throne room. He had just tortured and 'raped' the Signless again. He didnt deny that it felt good to dominate someone in an other than blood colour way. He was shaken out of his wandering mind when a red portal appeared in the throne room. The five trolls he had sent out all came through the portal carrying a struggling and yelling younger troll. The Highblood got up and walked over to them, he took a look at the troll they were carrying.

It. Was. Tiny.

Honestly, it had to have been the smallest troll he had ever seen. Also one of the thinnest, but then the Highblood saw his face, it looked just like the Signless's, but younger because this troll had obviously not matured yet.

That face held fear as it took in the monstrous sight of the Grand Highblood, but it also held anger, something the Signless didnt have. The Grand Highblood sent the others away and he reached out a giant hand and picked up the tiny troll. He struggled and scratched at the Highblood's hand.

"PUT ME FUCKING BACK DOWN YOU FUCKING GRUBSUCKING PIECE OF HOOFBEAST SH-"

Karkat was once again cut off from his angry yelling when The Grand Highblood's hand tightened round his waist.

The Grand Highblood had to say he was surprised. After dealing with the calm and swear-free Signless, he expected his decendant to be the same, when he seemed the exact opposite. The Grand Highblood smiled, if holding his prisoner's decendent captive didn't make the Signless angry... then nothing would.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by a small sting on his hand, he looked down and saw the little motherfucker had scratched him with his claws. He tightened his grip again and listened to the sharp gasp the tiny troll made. He then began walking out of the throne room.

The Signless was wiggling his wrists gently trying to get out of the shackles when the door suddenly swung open and the Grand Highblood came in. However, it was not the Highblood that caught the Signless's attention, but the small troll squirming in his grasp. He was tiny, but there was something familiar about him.

The Grand Highblood then shoved the tiny troll in front of him and held him in place so the Signless could get a better look at him. The Signless's eyes opened wide as he realised the tiny troll looked just like him. His bloodpusher started beating so hard that he was sure they could hear it. The Signless was sure the small troll was his bloodmatch, his decendent, follower, anything. The thought alone was enough to make him want to take the tiny troll in his arms and protect him from everything

Unfortunately Karkat didn't know or seem to realise that this troll was his ancestor, so when he saw the love and worry in the older troll's eyes it confused him and made him feel uncomfortable.

Karkat was struggling against the Highblood's grip but he knew there was no way he could break free. The Highblood then used his finger to rub Karkat's stomach gently, which made Karkat have to clench his eyes shut and bite back a purr. For some reason the Signless felt his blood boil as the Highblood did that, all he could think that this tiny troll was the most precious thing he had ever known. The Signless could tell he was getting angry, he had been in pain, humiliated and beaten, but he had powered through all of that to stay strong for his beliefs. But he was begining to lose his cool and his patience, all because of the one troll in his enemies hands.

The Highblood went over to the other smaller bed across the large room and put the younger troll on. He tied his tiny wrists together and raised them above his head before chaining them to the headboard, he also chained his ankles to the bed. The Signless pulled at his chains trying to break free, but it was pretty much useless. The Grand Highblood walked over to him and wrapped a massive hand round his thigh.

The Signless grit his teeth and prepared for another domination, however both him and The Grand Highblood were surprised and shocked when yelling from the corner of the room interupted them.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM YOU FUCKING SHIT EATING, GRUB FUCKING LAME ASS FUCKING JUGGALO CLOWN!" yelled Karkat loud as he could, he didnt know who the two older trolls were, but he didnt want to watch them 'do the nasty' in front of him.

The Grand Highblood recovered first and walked over to Karkat and used his hand to press him into the bed. He then used his claw to tear open the turtle neck and make it into a gag. Karkat struggled and pulled against the ropes but the cloth was used to silence the small troll anyway, pink tears finally made thier way down his face . The grand Highblood, then took his claw again and used it to make a cut on Karkat's side.

The Signless gasped when he saw the bright candy red blood. So it WAS his decendent, or son as he would rather say, although the bad language did surprise him an awful lot.

Karkat bucked and screamed into the gag as the tears fell freely down his face. The Grand Highblood then used the very very tip of hs tongue to lick the scratch, Karkat then let loose a tiny purr. The Grand Highblood raised his head with an evil smile on his face. Which only grew when he heard the Signless ratteling the chains in attempt to help the tiny troll.

The Highblood then realised, by humiliating this young troll, he was actually causing the Signless more pain than actually doing anything to him. The thought made him grin an evil smile and he strode from the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Disciple, The Psiioniic, The Dolorosa, The Handmaid and the Summoner as well as many of the Signless's followers were all in the hideout. They were worried sick about The Signless and wondered where he was, he had been missing for amost three weeks now. They huddled close as one question racked at thier brains. _Where is the Signless?_

**OK, a bit of everyone in this chapter. Please review 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

After the Grand Highblood had left; The Signless strained yet again against his bonds but when nothing happened he stopped and settled for looking at his son/decendent with curiosity and pity. His eyes took in the tear stains, which were still at the edges of the small troll's eyes, the ribcage that was showing now that the turtle neck had been removed. And the many scars that littered his body, but what caught the eyes of the Signless the most was the scars on his descendant's wrist, showing him he had been cutting himself. It made the Signless bite deep into his own gag to stop him doing anything rash.

Karkat was a little uncomfortable with this but eventually just stared right back at him. The troll was very big, Karkat was about the size of a large wriggler compared to him (Baby sized). He also had candy red blood and nubby horns, but it still didn't click that this was his ancestor. The troll had on tattered trousers and nothing else. But he kept staring at Karkat and it was beginning to make the small troll so uncomfortable that he rolled over and lay so he was looking at the tall ceiling, despite the pull of the chains.

However Karkat eventually fell asleep and curled up as far as the chains allowed him. The Signless looked at his decendent, most trolls were supposed to look peaceful when they slept, but Karkat just looked pained and was scowling. It broke the Signless's heart to see him like that.

A few minutes later the Grand Highblood entered the room yet again carrying a bottle of a sort of clear liquid. He stroked the Signless's chest, and gently stroked his horn. The Signless tried to kick out one of his legs but it came short of the Grand Highblood. The Highblood then grabbed the Signless's face and whispered "_You WILL watch this_" The Signless got a sense of dread in his stomach and began lashing out with everything he had.

The Grand Highblood smiled evilly at the Signless before walking over to Karkat and un doing the makeshift gag and un tying the boy completely. He then opened the small mutant's mouth and jammed the bottle in. Karkat's eyes opened quickly and he flailed and tried to knock the bottle from his mouth, but the Grand Highblood just forced the bottle further into his throat causing him to swallow it all. When the whole bottle was empty; Karkat started coughing and holding his chest as he gagged and tried to expel the unwelcome liquid, but the potion had already made its way into his thinkpan. Once it began to take its toll; Karkat couldn't help but put his hands on his head and scream bloody murder while the pink tears ran down his cheeks and he passed out.

The Signless also screamed as he tore at the shackles fixing him to the wall and the bed. Bright candy blood ran down his arms and splashed onto his chest but he didn't stop as he tried to tear the chains from the wall, he wanted to kill that Highblood for doing... well, whatever it was that he did to his decendent.

Karkat's eyes suddenly snapped open, but his pupils were blown to the size of marbles and were actually vibrating, his eyes were also coated in what looked like purple mist. He grappled the air and made whimpers and mewling noises. The Grand Highblood looked at the Signless and laughed before putting his hand near the drugged troll. The tiny troll focused on the hand before climbing all over it, licking and mewling.

The Grand Highblood picked him up and went near the Signless and held out his massive hand. Karkat was lying in the middle of it in a dazed stupor with crazed eyes. The Highblood took a finger and began stroking the younger troll, which caused him to let loose purrs and moans as he rubbed himself over the Grand Highblood's hand.

It made the Signless so angry to see his decendent/heir/son like this, under the complete and total mercy of the massive indigo blooded troll. He knew it was like chucklevoodoo, but in liquid form, he knew that wasn't its name but he needed something to call it. The Grand Highblood then took the very, very tip of his tongue and licked the tiny troll's chest. It caused the small troll to squee and make his back arch as he began to spazz out and moan in pleasure. The Signless had had enough, he pulled and pulled against the metal, but all it did was cut his skin.

The Highblood laughed and played with Karkat for a little while before he then set Karkat back on the bed but didn't bother tying him up. He also removed the Signless's gag, for whatever reason was going through his sick, twisted mind.

"Why not bind him?" came the Signless's voice before he could stop it. The Highblood laughed

"That little motherfucker will BE UNCONCIOUSS FOR a whole motherfucking week due to that handy little jewel, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT I may do to him" laughed the Grand Highblood. He rubbed the tiny troll's stomach and watched as he began purring and moaning. The Grand Highblood gave the tiny troll a smile filled with the promise of future humiliation and then he fucked the Signless till candy red tears fell like a constant stream down his face.

**... what have I done... seriously?! Oh well, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I yet g in do not own nything. :::; )**

As soon as the Highblood had left the room, the Signless breathed heavily and closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears. But then those eyes snapped open when he heard Karkat whine in what-was-most-likely an awful horrorterror. This gave the Signless new found determination for the first time since he started his quest.

He pulled and pulled against the shackles till his wrist bled, but this time he didn't give up, he used his own blood as a lubricant and tried to get his wrist out. It had been a few minutes before the Signless's wrist finally came out with a pop. The Signless rubbed his wrist and wiped the blood off it onto the light grey bedsheets, he then got his other wrist free and jumped off the bed. He picked up his tattered trousers and put them on before running to his decendent.

There he was, laying down curled up, breathing ragged and twitching ever now and then. The Signless did what he had wanted to do for a long time.. he picked him up and hugged him till he cried for the poor kids (most likely) broken soul.

Eventually he stopped and looked round, he was still wearing his torn trousers but was topless, he took the thin grey bed sheet and managed to make a cloak/cape with two holes for his horns, he cradled his heir close to his chest and made his way to the only window in the whole room, it was predictably locked but the Signless just wrenched it open, using the hatred that had been building up ever since his son had arrived. He leapt out and landed on the sand with a small thump, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself making a small 'oof' as he landed.

He amazingly managed to sneak out of the castle, that was the thing about the Grand Highblood, he was too cocky and never tried hard with security. The Signless glanced at the tiny topless troll in his arms and despite everything, he smiled. His decendent was about the size of a thin baby (if the Signless actually knew what one of those was.) He then began the long walk through the desert to reach his hideout.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

All the trolls had rallied at Karkat's hive. Aradia was sitting on a chair with her eyes looking around. Tavros was crying and clinging to the also crying Nepeta. Kanaya was using her rainbow drinker light to search round the dark hive for any more evidence the troll-nappers may have left behind; and Terezi was helping with her keen sense of smell.

Vriska was sitting on the couch trying to look like she didn't give a fuck, but her tense shoulders and clenched jaw gave her away, she missed her Kismesis. Equius was just sitting on the couch and trying to console his moirail, and Eridan and Feferi were cuddling, surprisingly Eridan wasn't making any comments about the cuddle, he just held he trembling Feferi close.

Gamzee was on the floor where the red blood was. His face was un-readable but he hadn't stopped staring at the stain the entire time they had been there. And Sollux looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Guys, look at this" said Terezi as she fished out something that had been partially under the sofa. In her hands was a small dagger with candy red blood on the blade. Gamzee suddenly shot up and grabbed the dagger from her hands. The concerned (and overprotective) moirail closed his fist around the blade, causing indigo blood to mix with the already dry red blood on the dagger.

After about an hour they had come up with a plan.

Kanaya spoke to the rest of the group:

"Ok, we know what we need to do. Aradia will, after we locate Karkat, travel through time to him."

"uhhh, how do we uhh, know he was taken through time" came Tavros's question.

"I can sense there was a time travel here" said Aradia.

Kanaya continued with her explanation

"Sollux, we will need you to use your matesprit bond with Karkat to locate his precise location, but you must stay focused."

Sollux slowly nodded.

"Ok, who is going except Aradia, Sollux and myself?" asked Kanaya.

"I'm going" said Nepeta bravely as she stood up.

"I'm going to" came Feferi's reply, though slightly shaky, her voice held steely determination.

"I dont wwant to, sorry" said Eridan. Earning a glare from his psionic kismesis, he shot an apologetic look at the yellow blood's mismatched eyes.

"Well, I am definitely going" said Terezi with a shark life grin.

"I not going because some trolls have to stay back here," said Vriska. Some made a few glares at her which she shrugged off.

"Uhh, I will come to" said an unsure Tavros.

"There is no way I am going to let my motherfucking moirail suffer any longer than he has to" said Gamzee.

"I shall stay here and monitor you from my machines" said Equius.

"So are we all clear?" asked Kanaya

There was a chorus of Yes's from the trolls going as they began to get the plan into motion.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Signless had been walking for three days now. His bare feet were covered in blisters and he was dehydrated. But he had finally made it to his hideout, he uncovered the secret door that lead underground and gave the secret knock.

The door immediately swung open and the Psiioniic stood there, he took in the Signless.

"You look like thit" was the only words that broke the silence

Eventually The Psiioniic pulled his moirail in and they hugged and cried. The Psiioniic then felt something pressing against his stomach, he pulled back and saw tiny figure in the Signless's arms.

"Whatth that?" asked the Psiioniic

The Signless grunted.

"Long story" he said, he strained his voice before falling into the Psiioniic's… well psionics

Then he blacked out.

**Th nks for reading, ple se review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a bit of a short chapter because I couldn't upload yesterday or the day before - (mom's birthday) anyway, yes I have had a review or two saying I should change the rating, but I should say that from now on (mostly) there will not be any lemon-ish-ness, anyway, I don't own anything... on with the chapter.**

The Signless was awoken a few hours later by all his friends hugging him and the Dolorosa trying to get them all off him. The Handmaid, The Summoner, The Psiioniic, his matesprit: The Diciple, and his mother: The Dolorosa. The Signless saw everyone and hugged back as tears streamed down everyone's faces.

The Signess sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up as he listened to all his friends talking about what had happened while he was gone, asking where he had gone, why he had turned up in such a state, and that they were glad he was back.

He replied with short answers as best he could before the Dolorosa asked a question that was every troll's mind there.

"What happened to you?"

He went to answer before he realised something that almost made his blood-pusher stop.

He didnt have his decendent.

He opened his eyes wide and frantically began looking around. The Diciple came forward.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Where is the small boy I carried here?" he asked as he whirled round.

The winged Summoner came forward with the tiny troll wrapped in a blanket and a confused expression on his face before he handed him to the Signless. Who immidiaty held him close to his chest - **(cause he's a big softy ^w^ )**.

"Signless?"

The Signless looked up to meet the confused stares of his companians. So they obviously hadnt figured out who he small troll was yet.

"Who is that boy Signless?" asked the Dolorosa.

The Signless took a deep breath before speaking again,

"I dont actually know his name yet. But I know that he is my decendent"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everyone stared at him in shock. They then all tentitevly looked from the tiny troll to the Signless and back again before realisation finally hit them.

"Holy thit!" cried the Psiionic as he saw how similiar they looked. Despite the child was obviously not matured. They shared features and had the same hair and horns.

"How?" asked a breathless Dolorosa as she studied them.

"I dont know, the Grand Highblood just turned up with him one day." Signless said as he once again looked at the young troll in his arms.

"Wait, back up doll. The Grand Highblood?" said the Summoner.

The Handmaid said something in Japanese before staring intensly at the Signless. This made him a little uncomfortable so he decided to answer.

The Signless took a deep breath again and explained eveything to them. His capture, the abusive, the shackles, his decendent's arrivel, the drug that made his heir obidient, the escape and the return to base.

When he had finished everyone was staring at him with ranged emotions

Summoner - awe and shock

Handmaid - O.O

Disciple - concern, anger and shock

Psiioniic and Dolorosa - shock and anger

"I thwear if I ever thee that Highblood I will kill him" growled the Psiioniic, the rest of the rebbelion (minus the Signless) all nodded in complete and total agreement.

Then she held out her arms and asked her son gently

"May I hold him?"

The Signless looked at her with a smile and a little nod before handing the small troll over to the Dolorosa who held him gently.

"Wow" she breathed. It reminded her so much of when she had raised the Signless.

"My turn" said the Disciple. She was handed him and smiled as she looked at the kid, practically her own child.

"He's so small" she said. Which caused the others to laugh, she passed him to the Psiioniic before rushing forward and kissing her matesprit on the lips. The Psiioniic looked over the troll before letting a secret smile drift across his mouth. He then handed him back to the Signless who layed him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Signless, you mentioned that drug, do you know how long it will last?" asked the Summoner

The Signless looked pained at the mention of the drug but answerd anyway.

"The Grand Highblood said about a week, its been four days. But there may be side effects" Signless hung his head as he said the last part.

Suddenly the heir let loose a large whine as his body appeared to fold-in on itself, he convulsed and spasmed till one of his claws cut his skin and a few drops of candy red blood escaped. Pink tears also slipped out of he corners of his eyes till he finally lay still again.

The Signless looked distraught,

"He's been doing that the the whole way here" he strained.

The older trolls looked at the decendent with sorry eyes and The Psiioniic put a hand on his moirail's shoulder and they exchanged a look before turning back to thier heir, who's name they didnt even know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How long till we actually leave to find Karkles?" asked Terezi as she poked Kanaya's cheek as she hung over the arm of the sofa.

"We can expect to be there in a week" said Kanaya as she typed on Karkat's husktop trying to ignore the irritating notions of the blind tealblood.

"Well, it had better be soon, Mr appleberry blast is losing it."

Sollux WAS losing it. He was worried sick about his matesprit. He longed to hold him in his arms and kiss him till they couldnt breathe.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for sticking with me, I dont own nothing : D This is a very short chapter, BUT you are not allowed to complain because I gave you 2 in one day ;p**

_**3 DAYS LATER**_

Karkat opened his eyes blearily. Suddenly all the memories of the Grand Highblood came flooding back to him and cobined with the effects of the potion: he sat bolt upright with ragged breathing before letting loose a blood curdling scream.

The rebbellion (Thats what I am calling the Signless's team) were all talking about where they would preach next, the Dolorosa asking 'what about the Grand Highblood' when a truly horrible scream rang across the walls of thier underground base.

Realisation barely had time to cross thier faces before they had all got up and ran towards the room they had left the Signless's son in.

When they opened the door they saw the boy sat up clutching his head and screaming with his eyes closed and candy red tinted tears running down his face. The Psiioniic reached him first and used his psionics to calm the boy down a little before the rest got there. The Signless took him and hugged him and shoosh papped him. Eventually the scream turned into choked sobs as his raw throat gave in.

Karkat didnt know who it was he was being held in the arms of, but for some reason he felt safe and secure. Like the troll holding him would never let any harm come to him. Karkat then realised how embarrasing the position he was in was. He automatically shoved away from the troll holding him. However he had forgotton how far away from the floor he was, he was quickly reminded though when he was rushing through the air about to crash into the ground. However he was caught by an aura of red and blue before he hit the concrete.

He was aware he was being slowly lifted by psionics and put on the bed again. When he looked up he saw an adult troll that vagually resembled Sollux. Thinking about Sollux made his bloodpusher ache as he whispered his matesprit's name.

The others were worried about the young troll. He hadn't said anything until they heard him whisper the word

"_Sollux_"

Where he then grabbed the bed sheet and held it close.

The Dolorosa sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know your probably frightened little one, but you are safe. What is your name."

The small mutant blood looked her in the eyes and said in a loud but slightly shaky voice

"Karkat Vantas"

The Signless said the name in his head over and over.

_Karkat_

It was so simple, yet so perfect, and Vantas, that was his own last name. It was official, they were related. the Signless loved the thought and eventually sat on the bed beside his mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they had explained everything. Karkat seemed shocked, he opened is mouth

"well...fuck"

This caused the members in the room to laugh. The Signless had been right, this troll was almost the exact opposite of him.

"So your my ancestor?" asked Karkat to the Signless. The Signless nodded with a smile, even Karkat let a small one graze his face.

Afterwards Karkat had extremmely hesitantly told them some his life story, about hiding his blood colour, the game, his friends (who he didnt go into detail about) beating the game, going home, getting kiddapped, how the drug had made him feel and so on. Everyone seemed saddend and horrorfied at his life story. But he assured them it was fine.

The Dolorosa had excused herself and left. Karkat was left to talk more with the other members of the rebellion for a few hours, but then The Dolorosa swept into the room carrying something in her hand.

She smiled at Karkat and held up a black long sleeved t-shirt and a grey cloak with grey stitches around where the horn holes were. She had made them for him, he put them on and he admitted they did feel comfortable.

They then all explained about the rebbellion and the plan to banish the hemospectrum. Followed by a tour round thier hideout and meeting of the other followers of the Signless.

Karkat admitted it to himself. He liked it here.

**Yes another short chapter but review and i will update new chapters. As a wise man once said - "Review, and they will come"... wait...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bit of renunian in this chap : ) - i own nout **

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

The eleven trolls were gathered round Sollux and Aradia, the time had finally come for them to find Karkat.

"Ok, are we ready?" asked Kanaya. She got ten nods in response, everyone who was going linked hands and Aradia began to glow. Sollux screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on the bond that made them matesprits, it shone like a line of neon light. And he followed it.

They were all flying, weightlessness. The time vortex was trying to pull them away from thier course, but Sollux's love for Karkat kept them on the right track.

Suddenly they all fell and landed in a huge heap on a concrete floor.

They slowly untangled themselves from each other and saw they were surrounded by weapon wielding trolls. At the front was a tall jade blooded female with a huge chainsaw.

"Oh thit!" said Sollux.

Suddenly a figure pushed through the crowds

"What is going on here!?" he yelled. The eleven young trolls gasped, the stranger looked just like Karkat, except matured and way, way taller. When he saw them his expression softened,

"who are you, I am the Signless?" said with a smile.

None of the troll kids said anything. Suddenly everyone in the room heard a huge gasp. Karkat was standing in the doorway that the Signless had just come through, he was staring at the group with tears in his eyes. He suddenly ran forward, almost a blur right into the middle of them. There were shouts of 'Karkat' and many, MANY hugs. Karkat was then suddenly knocked over by a tall lanky blur of indigo and black.

"Motherfucking best friend! Honk!" yelled Gamzee as he barreled straight into Karkat with his arms round the tiny troll's waist. Karkat laughed through his tears yet still managed to say

"Stupid fucking clown" before hugging him back. He then stood up and came face to face with Sollux. His bloodpusher almost stopped when he saw his matesprit. They then after staring at eachother for a few seconds; ran into eachother's arms and kissed with so much passion it could have almost killed them.

The Signless had been confused when he heard the many alarmed shouts coming from outside his chamber. He excused himself from Karkat and saw a large crowd of trolls gathered round something.

He pushed his way through the crowd till he could see what they were all acting so hostile about. It was just a group of scared troll kids. He saw them staring at him with what almost looked like recognition. He knelt down and introduced himself expecting them to do the same. But not one of them uttered a word, the whole room was silent, so when a loud gasp came from the door almost everyone turned to see who it was.

When Karkat ran right into the group the Signless, Summoner, Handmaid, Psiioniic, Dolorosa and practically everyone was shocked to their cores. Even more so when they began cuddling him, one particullary tall troll tackle hugged Karkat to the floor, but Karkat just laughed and stood back up.

But perhaps the most shocking thing of all was when Karkat and a young yellowblood stared at eachother before running into eachothers arms and kissing.

The Dolorosa was smiling, even though she had no idea what was going on.

The Signless made everyone leave the room so it was just him, his closest friends (handmaid, summoner, psiioniic, Disciple, Dolorosa) and the troll kids left in the room. Signless knelt down and gestured to the group.

"Karkat, care to explain"

However before Karkat could said anything a teal blood grabbed his grey cloak and pulled it,

"But first, someone has to tell me where Karkles got this amazing cloak" she said. That caused everyone to laugh.

But the Psiioniic was concentrating on two trolls in particular, the first was the one Karkat had kissed, he looked a lot like him and even had the same lisp. The second was the lanky tall troll with the wild hair and the facepaint, there was something familiar about him... he just couldnt quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly it hit him.

Gamzee was suddenly yanked off the floor by a blue and red aura and came face to face with the tall angry yellowblood.

"Whathh your name?" asked the Psiioniic.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara" he said.

Realisation dawned on the rebellion, this was the decendent of the Grand Highblood. They began to observe him and then began shouting and threating the poor confused troll.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, PUT HIM DOWN, PUT HIM FUCKING DOW - AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Karkat.

Karkat suddenly fell to the floor with his hands pressed against his head.

"Not again" said the Dolorosa in horror.

"Karkat are you ok?" asked a worried Kanaya, she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her, but she almost fell over when she got a look at him:

His pupils were huge and kept vibrating and his eyes had taken on a sort of clouded purple film over the top. His eyes then kept switching from normal, back to the crazed one.

"nononononNONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Karkat as his eyes flickered back and forth. Suddenly he had been picked up by the Signless and was being held protectively against his chest. Karkat buried his claws into the fabric of his ancestor's clothes as he fought off the chucklevoodoo potion. If he let it win his mind would be dominated and he would turn into that pathetic mewling troll he hated so much.

"KK!" yelled the young yellowblood as he used his psionics to fly up to his matesprit with worry written all over his face.

"LET ME GO, IVE GOTTA GET BACK TO HIM... NO! NEVER AAAAAHHHH!

The Singless shoosh papped him and hugged him tightly as Karkat's brain fought with the potion. Karkat finally calmed down and the Signless put him on the floor; helping him to stay up-right and ruffling his hair. When Karkat's eyes finally were able to focus again he was staring at the confused and concerned faces of his friends.

"What just happened to Katfish?" asked Feferi with wide eyes

Karkat flinched and hung his head so he was staring at the floor.

"I dont want to fucking talk about it" he said.

The Signless put a large hand on his shoulder as Karkat took a few deep breaths before holding himself up.

He turned on his 'leader voice' and turned to his friends and gesturing to the other trolls as they and began the introductions

"Everyone, this is The Psiioniic, The Handmaid, The Summoner, The Dolorosa, The Disciple, and The Signless, The Signless is my ancestor."

The younger trolls aLl then realised why the adult looked a lot like Karkat.

"Rebellion, these are my friends, Aradia Megido, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara and Feferi Peixies."

When Karkat turned round he saw the adult troll's eyes had opened wide and were staring at him in wonder.

"What?" he asked feeling uncomfortable.

The Dolorosa decided to explain it to him

"Karkat, I think some of your friends may be our decendents."

**Ok, so we all found out there are side effects, oh no. Review pwease :33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I'm back, good to be here yet again with a new chapter for you all. I dont own anything, enjoy the LAST chapter. Thats right, we have reached the end... dunno how that happened...**

_When Karkat turned round he saw the adult troll's eyes had opened wide and were staring at him in wonder._

_"What?" he asked feeling uncomfortable._

_The Dolorosa decided to explain it to him_

_"Karkat, I think some of your friends may be our decendents."_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wait what?!" yelled Karkat.

The young trolls were also staring at the ancestors in shock. Even the Signless was looking at the Dolorosa with a bit of surprise written across his face.

Sollux and the Psiioniic were looking at eachother intensly before reeling back when they realised they must have been related somehow.

"Guyth, I think the tall thionic ith my anthethter," said Sollux.

"I do believe the one named The Dolorosa, is mine" explained Kanaya.

"uhhh, I'm not sure, but I think the one with wings might be uhhh mine," said Tavros quietly.

"Are you mine?" Aradia asked the Handmaid

"Yay, this is purrrrrfect, AC has a mom!" squealed Nepeta as she flung herself into the Disciples arms."

Feferi, Terezi and Gamzee all stood there watching as the events unfolded. Terezi was suddenly confronted by The Dolorosa.

"Young one, who is your ancestor?"

Terezi racked her brain to remember the name that she had heard many sweeps ago, finally it clicked and she answered

"Neophyte Redglare" she said with a proud smile.

The other ancestors stiffened but didn't try to kill her like they had done with Gamzee. Although the Dolorosa was a bit disturbed by this and began firing questions at the young tealblood.

"Do you know what she did?"

"Do you follow in her footsteps?"

"Did you research her?"

"Do you hate the lowbloods?"

"Where is the decendent of the Marquise?"

"Do you know the decendent of the Marqui-"

"Woah woah" said Terezi waving her hands almost comically.

"Slow down, there is only so much a blind girl can answer at once" said Terezi with a shark-like grin.

The ancestors looked at her with mixed emotions before the Signless spoke up

"Your blind?"

Terezi laughed and leant on her cane (which she had just un-captchalogued) before removing her glasses and showing her pupiless bright/burnt red eyes. There were many gasps from the Ancestors as they saw that she was in fact... blind.

"How come you havnt fallen over anything, how come you know where your going" asked the Summoner curiously.

"My un-hatched luscus taught me how to see without the use of my eyes. I can smell and taste colours but my favourite is... red" she said. To emphisise this point she licked her black lips and gave a small cackle as she leant on Karkat's shoulder.

"Umm, ok, how about you?" asked the Dolorosa, her question pointed at Feferi, they all already knew who Gamzee's ancestor was.

"I think her name was... The Condescension" said Feferi with a hand on her chin as she looked towards the ceiling.

At that all the Ancestors jumped and pulled out weapons before taking a few steps backwards.

"What is it, did I say something bad, I'm sorry, glub" said Feferi sadly before returning to her usual perky self after saying glub.

"Calm down guys, shes fucking cool ok?" said Karkat with an annoyed tone.

The Ancestors hesitantly put down thier weapons and stared at her instead.

**What followed was a long reunion that I am far too lazy to write... **

**sorry.**

It had been a week since they had all arrived at the fortress of the rebellion (minus Karkat) but they all knew that they had to leave soon.

So all of the rebellion gathered round to say goodbye to the young group of trolls. There were many hugs and maybe even a few tears exchanged as they all began to get ready to leave.

The Ancestors were giving thier heir's souveniers to remember them by.

The Handmaid gave Aradia a pair of chopsticks that were beautifully engraved and had the Aries symbol at the bottom. They exchanged a hug before Aradia went and stood in the center of the circle the Disciple had engraved into the floor.

The Summoner gave Tavros a brand new lance and some advice for being more confident. Tavros wiped his orange/brown tears from his eyes before nodding and standing next to Aradia.

The Psiioniic gave Sollux a small version of his outfit and a better pair of glasses that could perform like a husktop. They exchanged a handshake and a fistbump before Sollux joined Aradia and Tavros in the circle.

The Disciple gave Nepeta some drawing supplies and a small lock of her long hair so Nepeta wouldnt forget her. She also bent down and whispered in her ear, '_remember to always ship me with the Signless' _before giving her a wink and pushing her gently to the circle.

The Dolorosa gave Kanaya some advice to deal with Karkat and a few new outfits that resembled the Dolorosa's before they hugged and Kanaya strode to the circle and stood with her friends.

Terezi was actually ok with not getting anything, and even though she never met her ancestor, the Disciple had given her a drawing of the Neophyte that was actually pretty detailed.

Gamzee had earned the trust of the Ancestors and they had even apologised for judging him so early, the exact same with Feferi. The two young trolls happlily forgave them and the Signless even got a hug off Gamzee for taking good care of his moirail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Flashback**

_Karkat gripped the sides of his head and screamed as the drug began to take effect again, The Signless rushed forward to help but before he could reach his heir, Gamzee had him in a hug and was shoosh-papping him._

_Gamzee's eyes then turned purple and he stared Karkat in the eyes._

_After a moment Karkat was back to normal._

_"What was that?" asked The Summoner_

_"That was my motherfucking chucklevoodoo countering chucklevoodoo motherfucker"_

_..._

_"What?"_

** End Flashback**

... So yeah... that happened. Anyway...

Karkat was keeping the cloak the Dolorosa had made and the Signless had given him an amazing pair of threshicuter sickles. They hugged for ages before Karkat was eventually led away by a caring Sollux.

They all stood in the center of the circle and waved as Aradia got ready to take them back to thier own timeline.

"I love you son, stay safe" said The Signless loud enough for them to hear.

Karkat flipped him off but just before they left shouted back

"FUCKING LOVE YOU TO!"

And they were all whisked away by Aradia's time powers.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They all fell (once again) in a pile as they landed. They somehow managed to get up and look around, they were once again back in Karkat's hive, Vriska, Eridan and Equius were all stood there looking at them.

"Soooooooo, what happened to yous?" asked Vriska as she crossed her arms.

They all looked at eachother before Karkat looked at her

"Long story"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Thats it, thanks sooooooo much for reading, hope you enjoyed it, review and tell me what you thought :DDDDD**

**ALSO THERE WILL BE A FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE SO STICK AROUND!**


End file.
